Joining the plastics
by Little Spooks
Summary: Jo finds becoming a plastic isn't quite as easy as she thought.


**Disclaimer: I don't own spooks. If I did, I would be rich and famous. I'm not. Go figure.**

**A/N: Because Jo clearly is the type of girl that would have craved popularity. But was never manipulative, and secretly a goody-goody-two-shoes. Or thats what I think anyway.**

**No spoliers, set waaaaay before s1. She's supposed to be a year 9, at some comprehensive somewhere. Oh, and you'll have to suspend reality for a bit, because Jo should have been in year 9 in about 1994...and I've written a very 2007 school. Possibly the terms and expectations would have been common then, but I would wager not. As I didn't think about this until after it was written, you'll just have to live with it. R&R please, I'd like to know what you think of the whole idea.**

****

**Joining the Plastics**

'Joanna!'

Jo stopped on her way out of the classroom, and turned slowly back to Miss Glover, her French teacher.

'Yes miss?'

'I haven't had your essay yet' The statement was half questioning, half surprised. Jo _never_ failed to hand homework in, especially not in languages.

'Oh. Right. Um' Jo paused. The truth was she had spent the night at hospital with her grandmother who had had a fall and broken her hip, but she wasn't prepared to explain that with Sarah and her cronies at the back of the classroom, waiting for her. She could just imagine the things they'd say if she appeased Miss Glover. _Suck up, _they'd sneer, with scorn written all over their faces.

'I forgot it' she lied. Even though she knew Sarah wouldn't say it, she couldn't help mumbling 'sorry' at the end.

'Hmm. Well, as this is only the first time, I'll overlook it this once, but if it happens again you'll be in detention and it had better be on my desk first thing tomorrow.'

'Yes miss'

'Go on then' Miss Glover said, gesturing towards the door.

'I can't believe Miss Glover just threatened you with detention Jo.'

'I know! I mean it's not like you do it all the time, is it?' Sarah's cronies were only too eager to agree with her.

'No. I guess' Jo agreed. Then hesitated and added 'Although she has to be seen to be fair. Can't bend the rules for one student and all that'

Sarah shot her a glance. 'Do you ever bitch about teachers Jo?'

_No. They have a hard enough time as it is_. _My dad's always complaining how little respect she has, and the comprehensive she teaches at is meant to be better than this place_, she thought. 'Sometimes' she said. 'When I'm in the mood'

Sarah smiled. 'Maybe we should get you pissed off at people more often then. Talking of getting pissed, you coming to the party this weekend?'

'Uh, no. I can't. Got to baby-sit' she lied. _Not when going will mean I have to spend the whole evening commenting loudly on other people's dates._

'That sucks sugar' Cronie number 1 commented.

'Yeah. Get out of it darling' Cronie number 2 agreed.

'I'm not sure I can'

'Tony will be there. Don't tell me you'd rather baby-sit than see him. Seriously hunni, that is just not cool' _Sugar. Darling. Hunni. Phrases she detested._

'She said she can't be there' Sarah interjected. Jo shot a thankful look at the group leader, but it went un-noticed, as Sarah switched the attention away from their newest member. 'So, Mel, what're you wearing?'

'Well…' Mel began to reel off possible outfits, which were commented on by the others as they walked down the corridor. Jo was lost after the debate over pleated or plain miniskirt. The rest of the group then took it in turns to explain what they wanted to wear, totally ignoring the girl so desperate to be one of them. Anxious to get back in on the conversation, she quickly made an offer to one girl who wasn't sure if she had the top to go with the shoes she wanted.

'I've got a top you can borrow. Red, sequiny. Halterneck, comes to about here' Jo gestured.

'That is so last season, sweetheart. She can't wear _that_'

'Oh. Right. Just thought I'd offer'

'Plus it wouldn't go with her eye shadow' Sarah added derisively, turning her back.

Ouch. The ultimate put-down, by Sarah's standards. Jo sighed inwardly. She was going to have to work a lot harder if she truly wanted to be miss popular. She hurried down the corridor behind the bunch of girls now ignoring her, struggling to catch up with the conversation, now moved on to kitten or high heels.


End file.
